reedley_high_leo_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Keiren Arakawa
'''Keiren Arakawa '''is the co-founder of the Reedley High Leo Club with Robbie Reitz, and served as the President of the Reedley High School Leo Club from October 26, 2015 - May 19, 2017 and as the Second Gentleman from May 19 to June 2nd when his membership in the club expired. The Arakawa Adminstration (2015-2016) After being re-founded on October 26, 2015, newly elected President Keiren Arakawa called for an election to fill the remaning vacancys on the Board of Directors. The candidates for all the vacant offices ran un opposed and were elected on November 2, 2015. During the first Arakawa Adminstration, President Keiren Arakawa and Vice President Robbie Reitz greatly expanded the club from nine members to fourty memebers by the end of 2016 and up to 70 at the end of the 2nd Arakawa Adminstration. At the end of the 2015-2016 year, the Reedley High Leo Club participated in 30 hours of community service. The Arakawa Adminstration (2016-2017) President Keiren Arakawa announced that a General Election will take place on February 20, 2016. President Keiren Arakawa and Vice President Robbie Reitz ran for a second term. President Keiren Arakawa and Vice President Robbie Reitz became the first president and vice president to hold a second term. During the Arakawa Adminstration, President Keiren Arakawa created the first Cabinet which originally had four officers; the Secretaries of Public Relations, Community Service, Activites, and Publicity. But after an Executive Order on the Re-Organization of the Cabinet, President Arakawa added five more cabinet positions consisting of the office of the Secretary of the Treasury, Interior, Leo Affairs (previously know as the Secretary of Activities), and the Attorney General. President Arakawa also added a Leo Club Chief of Staff and a Leo Club Press Secretary (to replace the Secretary of Publicity). During the second Arakawa Adminstration, it also marked the first impeachment of three officers on the Board of Directors. Then-Treasurer Jenna Guzman, Director Samuel Escareno and Director Zara Lampa were impeached by an unanimous vote of the Board of Directors. They were impeached for not attending community service events and/or club meetings. Following the impeachment, Zara Lampa continued in her role as the First Lady till December 6, 2016. President Arakawa appointed with approval of the Board of Directors, Angelica Magana to serve as Treasurer, and Magaly Lopez and Michael Marin to serve as Directors, replacing Samuel Escareno and Zara Lampa. President Arakawa on January 10, 2017 appointed Michael Phillips and Alexaner Busch as advisors for the club serving alongside Joe Arruda for the 2017-2018 year replacing Roberto Gutierrez who was chosen to serve as the Assisant Superintendant of Kings Canyon Unified School District. On May 15, 2017, President Arakawa temporally transfered all presidential powers to the Secretary of Public Relations Kiara Arteaga, after both Vice Presient Robbie Reitz and Vanessa Barragan chose not to serve as Acting President. Kiara Arteaga became the first person to serve as Acting President for a term of 5 days, untill President Keiren Arakawa resumed his powers to swear in then president-elect Emma Reynaga as the 2nd President of the Reedley High Leo Club at the Annual Banquet on May 19, 2017. At the Annual Leo Club Banquet, President Arakawa announced that Jacquline Torres was voted to become 2016-2017 Leo of the Year. The bronze Presidential Call to Service award was given to Emma Reyanga, the silver Presidential Call to Service Award was given to Angelica Magana, and Michael Marin and the gold Presidential Call to Service Award was given to Kiara Arteaga. By the end of the 2017 year, the Reedley High Leo Club participated in 70 hours of community service.